North West Water
Sofasi and Adoha Water and Electric(trading as North West Water and Electric) is a company based in Adoha that supplies gas, electricity and water for Lovia. It was founded in 1992. The brand North West remains from the demerger of the Gavigan Group in 1992, which formed RiverWater (now named North West Water), National Electric and National Gas (both now named North West Electric). In 1992, Gavigan Group merged all of the area boards and created the Sofasi and Adoha Gas and Water Group. History Lovia Gas and Coke company In 1899, the first Lovian unity service was made. It supplied gas, coal and coke (fuel) for Lovia. Noble City relied on Lovia Gas and Coke company to provide gas, coal and coke to the city. In 1901, the first gasworks was open in Kings and was decommisoned in 2009 because modern Health and Saftey rules called that the gasworks were unsafe. It continued to trive until it was merged by National Electric in 1952 and made Gavigan Group. Gavigan Group Lovia Gas and Coke company was renamed Gavigan Group after buying National Electric. The corporation was responsible for development and maintenance of the supply of gas and electricty to Lovia in addition to satisfying reasonable demand for electricty and gas throughout the country. National Electric should not be confused by the 1992 - 2009 brand name of National Electric North West Group In 1992, the Gavigan Group merged by RiverWater which provides water and sewage to make the current North West Group The old brand name was kept until 2009 when the oldest gaswork was decommisoned in 2009 and its new headquaters and gasworks was open in the same day near Adhoa. The brand and its other boards was renamed North West, North West Water and North West Electric. Operations North West group is one of the bigest Gas, Electric, Water and sewage providers in Lovia. ]] Buisness Areas North West manages these buisness areas: *Power generation *Distribution *Exploration and production *Gas supply and production *Gas storage and transport *Water supply and production *Sewage supply *Trading *Sales Electric and Water Generation Gas North West owns 5 gasplants in Lovia, these are: #Timber Harbor (to be closed in 2014) #Old Harbor (to be closed in 2014) #Abraham Harbour (to be closed in 2014) #Newhaven (to be closed in 2014) #Beaverwick (to be closed in 2014) Water North West owns 4 pumping stations #Abby Springs (also a musuem) #Train Village #Sofasi #Kinley Sewage North West owns 2 sewage pumps #Outer Charleston #Outer Canterbury Solar Fields North West owns 2 Solar Fields *Kinley *Adhoa Wind Turbines North West owns 5 wind turbines #Outer Newhaven #Outer Noble City #Outer Sofasi #Outer Humborvana #Outer Canterbury Plans Operation Eco North West is planing to close all of its 6 gasplants and rebuilding them with solar technolodgy to compile with modern state law and compete with Ecompany . The first solar field was built outside of Kinley in 2009 and in Adhoa in 2011. Also 5 floating wind turbines was built in 2008. These are: #Outer Newhaven #Outer Noble City #Outer Sofasi #Outer Humborvana #Outer Canterbury Category:Company Category:Adoha Category:Energy